


Un buen derechazo

by Oniros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniros/pseuds/Oniros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Recordando el más que potente derechazo que Granger le había imprimido en plena nariz el año anterior, Draco sucumbió a sus instintos de supervivencia más primarios e hizo lo que cualquier chico en su situación: echó a correr." - REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA DRUIDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un buen derechazo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druida (Cariton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para la súper genial Druida.

Cierra los ojos.

Uno.

Coge aire.

Dos.

Se prepara.

Tres.

Y descorre las cortinas de su cama.

Draco Malfoy retrocede con un jadeo ahogado cuando al otro lado, de pie en medio de su habitación, descubre a una chica de pelo revuelto y mirada ardiente que clava en él sus ojos llenos de ira.

—¿Granger? —jadea Draco con la voz estrangulada al ver que la bruja da un paso hacia la cama alzando el puño derecho intimidatoriamente. La sorpresa y el miedo son una marea terrible en su cabeza que amenaza con hacerle naufragar, pero Malfoy no es capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Por qué sorpresa si en todo momento supo que sería a ella a quien hallaría cuando apartara las gruesas cortinas verdes? ¿Por qué miedo si se trata tan solo de esa inmunda hija de _muggles_? —. Lárgate —dice, pero no suena todo lo seguro que debería. Y lo más extraño de todo es que en ningún momento se para a plantearse lo insólito de la situación.

No se detiene a preguntarse qué hace Hermione Granger en su cuarto de madrugada, ni por qué su presencia allí a esas horas intempestivas le resulta de lo más lógica y natural, ni qué ha hecho ahora para merecer su rabia. No, no lo hace. Porque toda su atención está focalizada en ese puño amenazador y en esos ojos que contienen todo el odio del mundo y más.

Tiene miedo. _Joder_ , tiene mucho miedo. Y cuando ella da otro paso hacia él y su reacción es aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas apartándose lo máximo posible no puede evitar avergonzarse de sí mismo.

_Patético._

Así que coge aire una vez más para hacer un nuevo intento.

—Vamos, Granger, fuera de aquí.

Pero la bruja sonríe de una forma que definitivamente carece por completo de humanidad. Y salta hacia él.

Es su propio grito lo que le despierta. Se incorpora jadeando, empapado en una fina película de sudor que apelmaza sus húmedos cabellos. Siente frío y calor a la vez. A su alrededor la oscuridad casi puede comerse a mordiscos, densa y tibia. Parpadea. Traga saliva.

Las cortinas de su cama se descorren de golpe y Malfoy se sobresalta de nuevo. Pero no es Granger quien aparece al otro lado, sino Theo. Con el pelo revuelto y aspecto somnoliento.

—Merlín me libre de resultar impertinente a las tres de la madrugada, Draco, pero considero que deberías hacer algo con tus pesadillas. En serio, necesito dormir.

—Joder, otra vez dando voces por la noche… Tío, tómate unas pastillas o algo, pero Theo tiene razón. Como no arregles pronto tu problemilla acabaré metiéndote la almohada entera en la boca para que te calles. —Quien habla ahora es Blaise Zabini, que les mira incorporándose en su cama llevando puestos únicamente los calzoncillos.

_Solo ha sido una pesadilla._

Esa certeza le alivia y le hace sentir estúpido a la vez. Ha vuelto a despertar a sus amigos. Gritando. Por un sueño. Un sueño con Granger.

_Mierda…_

—Eh… sí, no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero —gruñe Zabini, volviendo a enterrarse en su lío de sábanas mientras Theo regresa a su propia cama.

Draco resopla y se deja caer sobre el colchón con la mirada fija en el techo. Los ronquidos de Goyle y Crabbe (que como siempre permanecen ajenos a todo) son lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Ese “casi” silencio le ayuda a pensar. Y cómo no, piensa.

Todo es culpa del boggart, por supuesto. De esa asquerosa criatura que se esconde tras un tapiz de un pasillo secundario en la quinta planta. Él siempre ha usado ese pasillo para ir de Adivinación a Runas Antiguas. Es el único de Slytherin que tiene ambas clases seguidas los lunes y jueves, así que hace el trayecto solo. O mejor dicho, lo hacía. Porque este curso un boggart ha decidido que la oscuridad fresquita del hueco que oculta el tapiz es increíblemente acogedora.

Y Draco no soporta encontrárselo.

La primera vez que salió de su escondite fue cuando Malfoy se apoyó en la pared para alisarse los bajos de la túnica, pero lo que él pensó que era un muro de piedra resultó ser un grueso tapiz de tonos grises bajo el cual algo se sacudió. Y de pronto, Hermione Granger había salido de ahí detrás.

Draco la había mirado con sorpresa y cerca de dos docenas de posibles burlas habían acudido raudas a su mente. Pero entonces la bruja le había perforado con una mirada de odio espeso, difícil de digerir. Y había alzado el puño. Preparándose para atacar.

_Para atacarlo a él._

Recordando el más que potente derechazo que Granger le había imprimido en plena nariz el año anterior, Draco sucumbió a sus instintos de supervivencia más primarios e hizo lo que cualquier chico en su situación: echó a correr.

Cuando se encontró con la verdadera Hermione rato después Malfoy se sintió francamente humillado, pero o bien ella era una muy buena actriz o realmente no sabía de qué demonios le hablaba el Slytherin cuando trató de meterse con ella apelando a madrigueras tras los tapices del castillo.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta después de haber pasado un par de veces más por aquel pequeño pasillo que Draco se dio cuenta de que lo que vio era un boggart. _Su_ boggart.

Y dicho boggart es una chica furibunda que intentaba pegarle.

Si Blaise se enterase le daría una más que merecida colleja acompañada de un nada educado “ _Maricón_ ”. Pero, ¿qué culpa tiene él? Es Draco Malfoy. Consentido, malcriado, altanero. Acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. Desesperado (aunque nunca lo admitiría) por ser el centro de atención. Jamás nadie se ha atrevido a ponerle una mano encima. Ni siquiera sus padres siendo él un crío: lo consideran demasiado vulgar. La confrontación física no es digna de quienes pueden atacar con las palabras o, mejor aún, con la varita.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué se piensa ella? ¿Quién _crucios_ se cree para osar darle un puñetazo delante de sus amigos? Le dolió, claro que sí, y no solo en el tabique nasal sino también en el orgullo y, por qué no, en su confianza en sí mismo. Se creía intocable hasta aquel día. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Si una sangre sucia se había atrevido a pegarle, cualquiera podría.

Así que sí, por Circe, Draco está sinceramente asustado. Le da miedo que Hermione vuelva a golpearle. Que vuelva a hacerle daño físico deliberado, algo a lo que no está muy acostumbrado. No quiere escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros. No soporta que se rían de él. No ha nacido para ser una víctima.

Pero en ese momento Draco toma una determinación.

Esa ha sido la última pesadilla que le provoca un mísero boggart.

 

* * *

 

Va al pasillo de la quinta planta a la mañana siguiente. Aprieta la varita con fuerza. Está nervioso, asustado como un niño de cuatro años. Solo que tiene catorce y ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para enfrentarse a sus propios miedos. Sobre todo si esos miedos son tan solo una estúpida bruja enfadada.

Así que camina con un paso que pretende ser firme y se plana frente al tapiz. No tiene que esperar mucho. Casi parece que el boggart le huele. Hermione Granger sale de detrás de la tela y nada más verle entrecierra los ojos con rabia.

—No eres más que un patético boggart —dice Draco con la vana esperanza de que convencerse a sí mismo de que es valiente le servirá de algo.

La falsa Granger dobla con fuerza los dedos del puño derecho y baja despacio la cabeza. La ira crece en su mirada.

—No eres real. Y aunque lo fueras no me darías verdadero miedo. Solo eres Granger. Solo Granger.

Pero su hipotético coraje se convierte en arena sacudida por el viento cuando el boggart salta hacia él dispuesto a hacerle papilla.

Malfoy jadea retrocediendo y tropezando consigo mismo, con lo que cae al suelo. Su varita se aleja rodando.

 _Está perdido_.

Cierra los ojos y…

—¡ _Ridikkulus_!

… vuelve a abrirlos. La Hermione Granger que un segundo antes estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo de calibre inconcebible ahora está vestida con un provocativo y absurdo trajecito de gimnasia rítmica. Y baila. Baila de una forma patética, con la delicadeza de un oso ebrio en una cristalería. Baila con los puños cerrados como si sujetara pompones.

Draco se ríe entre dientes. La imagen es tan grotesca y ridícula que puede proporcionarle material ofensivo para los próximos tres o cuatro cursos. Pero algo le distrae de su regocijo.

Unos pasos.

Draco se gira aún sentado en el suelo y ve a un chico acercándose desde el fondo del pasillo con la varita todavía en la mano.

Su salvador se detiene cuando llega a su lado y se ajusta la posición de las gafas con un ensayado toque de dedo. En sus ojos verdes se diluye una mezcla de escepticismo y diversión.

Malfoy no puede creerse su suerte, pero no se decide si es la mala o la buena.

 _Genial. El jodido niño-que-vivió vuelve a salvar el día_.


End file.
